just_another_vsfandomcom-20200214-history
Son Goku (Composite)
Summary Son Goku, born Kakarot, is a male Saiyan and the main protagonist of Dragon Ball. Cheerful, tenacious and also a bit naive, Goku is a Saiyan originally sent to Earth as an infant with the mission to destroy it. However, an accident alters his memory, causing him to grow up pure-hearted and later become Earth's greatest defender, as well as the informal leader of the Dragon Team. Throughout his life, he trains hard and constantly strives to be the greatest warrior possible and to fight stronger opponents, which has kept the Earth and the Universe as a whole safe from destruction many times. Powers and Stats Tier: High 1A | 0 Name: Son Goku (Earth Name), Kakarot (Real name) Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: 12 at the beginning of Dragon Ball, 18 at the end, mid-40s by the end of Dragon Ball Z, Around 46 or 49 currently in Dragon Ball Super, mid-50s at the beginning of Dragon Ball GT, Much older as Xeno Goku, over 100 after End of GT. Classification: Alien, Saiyan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics,Skilled in Martial Arts, Afterimage Creation, Ki Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Resistance to Electricity, Adaption (A sayain's power increases if they survive from injury in battle), Flight, Telepathy and Mind Reading, Healing, Telekinesis, Ki Sensing, Teleportation, Able to block intangible attacks, Forcefield Creation, Resistant to Poison (Via Forcefield Creation), Reality warping, Ressurection, Memory Erasure, Existence Erasure (Via the hakai. This can also destroy souls), Can harm intangible beings (With the hakai), Space-Time manipulation (Any God-Ki user can open holes in space, Can create his own spatial dimensions and manipulate the time in there), Dimensional Travel (With IT), Acausality (Unaffected by changes in the multiverse caused by Demigra, which caused possibilities to become reality and start overflowing), Life-Force absorption (God-Ki users can use the ability "Draw" to steal an opponents life force and heal themselves and make the life force explode), Sealing and power negation(Sealed Omega shenron and his powers away. Can also use the mafuba), 4th wall breaking/awareness (Spoke with the narrator in episode 30 of DBS. Fused with the audience in the God-Broly special), Instinctive reaction, Mind manipulation resistance and magic resistance (Demigra questioned why his magic wouldn't take over his mind), Existence Erasure Resistance (Was tanking a hakai in base, and should be able to survive one in Blue), Electricity, Time manipulation resistance (Hit stated that his time skip would no longer work on Goku), Memory Erasure (The waves that erased Krillin's memories didn't erase Goku's memories), Emphatic manipulation resistance (Unaffected by Ribriannes Light of love), Soul manipulation resistance (Survived attacks from Shroom that targeted his soul), Transmutation (TP and Xeno Trunks kept their powers after being turned into candy, and Xeno Goku shouldn't be different), Toonforce, Precognition, Rule Manipulation, Rule Breaker, Reality Warping, Omnipresence, Omniscience, Beyond -Dimensional Exsistance (Type 3). Attack Potency: Low Complex Multiversal (Defeated Demigra who was going to destroy The Real World by his essence. The real world sees DBH as fiction including the crack of time, The crack of time is time independent from the multiverse , Destroyed An infinite dimension, Destroyed a dimension in base form which was said to be boundless, He destroyed the cosmos in his base form with just one ki blast. He can destroy anything because everything is just like a concept to him. Speed: Immesurable (Superior to characters like Mia who transcended time ), Took him 1 sec to travel a boundless dimension, (Irrelevant) Traveled from Dragon Ball to Marvel Universe in no time. Lifting Strength: Immesurable Striking Strength: Low Complex Multiversal, Unknown ' 'Durability: Low Complex Multiversal (Tanked hits from Demigra), (Boundless) He cannot be harmed, Everything is just like a concept to him. ' 'Stamina: Extremely High (Uses kaioken x 100), Unknown, Boundless ' 'Range: Low Complex Multiversal , Unknown, Boundless ''' '''Standard Equipment: Power Pole, Flying Nimbus, Zeno Button) Intelligence: ''' Below Average common sense, and academic wise (Was raised in the mountians and knows little to nothing about society or it's morals.), Genuis combat wise (Learned the kamehameha wave right after seeing it) '''Weaknesses: Weaknesses: Needs Oxygen to breathe, can be weakened if his tail is removed/pulled (until post-Red Ribbon Army Arc), becoming an Ozaru makes him go beserk and he has no control over himself Huge respects to Tori-Bot for all the links. Fights (Only if threads regarding this character has happened and already been concluded) Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Superhuman Characteristics Category:Skilled Martial Artists Category:Afterimage Creator Category:Ki Manipulators Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Resistance to Electricity Category:Adapters Category:Flight/levitators Category:Telepathy Users Category:Healers Category:Telekinisis Category:Ki sensers Category:Teleportation Category:Resistance to intangibility